


Ed Sheeran Preferences

by DandyLionn (Broadwayz)



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwayz/pseuds/DandyLionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of preferences I have written</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers

Ed’s POV

I run my fingers through my hair a few more times trying to make the sweep in the directions I knew my girlfriend’s liked it. She was always going on and on about how much she loved my untamable, ginger hair.

I step out of the bathroom and throw on the hoodie she had bought me for a birthday last year and gave myself on last glance in the mirror before venturing out into the living room.

"Date tonight?" My roommate asked as I walked past him.

"Yup, I haven’t seen her in a while because I’ve been touring. I’ve really missed her."

"Don’t forget to get her flowers!" He called as I slipped out the front door.

"How could I forget?" I laugh back. 

I race down the stairs two at time so I could meet with her as fast as possible. I had been on tour for my new album for months and it had just ended a few days ago. I hadn’t seen her that entire time and my heart was yearning to be in her presence again.

I stepped out of the apartment complex, onto the busy city street and began the walk to the flower shop we used to visit so often. She would beg me to visit it ever week because of how much she loved flowers.

A bell attached to the door jingled as I walked into the shop.

"Edward!" The shop owner coos "I haven’t seen you here recently!"

"Yeah I’ve been working and stuff." I answer back shyly.

"You gettin’ some flowers for that lovely lady of yours?" She asks. I nod in replay. "Great! I have some Irises, those are her favorite right?"

"Yeah, she would always fill her apartment with them. She had so many in her house, she started smelling like Irises." I chuckle remembering the sweet scent.

"Here you go." The shop owner says as she hands me a bouquet of Irises, "You better hurry, the suns about to set and you know they don’t allow any visitors after sundown."

"Oh shit" I mumble. "Thanks!" I call as I race out of the store and down the street.

Luckily my destination wasn’t far but I still enter out of breath and tired.

"Looks like no one bother to change your flowers while I was gone." I laugh when I notice the dead flowers leaned up against her gravestone.

I stuff the dead flowers into my hoodie and place the bouquet of fresh Irises on the ground next to her.

"Maybe I should have bought you fake flowers, but those don’t smell as nice." I sit down next to gravestone and rest in an attempt to catch my breath. "So tell me love, did you miss me like I miss you?"

Xx Oli


	2. Your Relationship is Falling Apart

You sit in a small coffee shop on the campus of the college you attend waiting for your boyfriend, Ed, to meet you there. You stir your coffee uncomfortable dreading the conversation you knew you two would have, your relationship was falling apart and it need to end. 

As you were calling up Ed yesterday to plan the date you realized you couldn’t even remember the last date you had with Ed, or even the last time you two had a conversation. He was busy with touring and his music, you were busy with school, the relationship you had couldn’t even be considered dating anymore. He had been on tour for the past couple months, the biggest tour he had ever been on, and this was his first day back in the UK. During those months the two of you drifted further and further apart, to the point of you felt like he was stranger.

You’re taken out of your thoughts as Ed walks into the coffee shop and rushed towards you, pulling you into huge hug.

“Oh God Y/N, you don’t even know how much I missed you.” He whispered softly as he held you tightly against him. 

“I missed you too Ed.” You say nuzzling his neck. The two of you pull out of the hug and you sit down and Ed slips into the chair across the table from you.

“You should have seen some of the venues I played at, the tour was absolutely amazing!” Ed said happily “but I can tell you about that later, how’s school going?”

“It’s fine Ed, but I need to tell you something first.” You say shyly. Your heart was beating so rapidly you felt like it would burst.

“What’s wrong Y/N?” Ed asked worriedly.

“I….I can’t do this anymore!”

“Do what?”

“This relationship! It’s hurting us more than anything else, we can’t ever see each other, we barely have time to talk, we’re breaking and I think we should end it before we’re broken.”

Ed stared at you blanked face trying to comprehend what you said “You think we should break up?”

“I think we should fix our friendship before we start a relationship again.”

Ed nodded and stood up to leave but quickly pulled you into a tight hug. “I never stop loving you Y/N. Even though we stopped talking and we never saw each other, I never stopped. And I never will” He released and slid back into his seat, and smile brightly at you “So, lets fix this broken couple.”

Xx Oli


	3. Your Daughter Dies

Ed’s Pov

I stand outside Mollie’s room at the hospital, holding y/n tightly as she sobbed violently into my shoulder. I couldn’t cry even though I wanted to. My daughter was dying, and there was nothing I could do about it. Even crying seemed pointless.

The doctor stood in front of us showing little emotion as he told us more about what was wrong with Mollie. The cancer in her lungs had spread to her brain, her liver, kidneys and liver. Her organ were failing, her lungs were filling with liquid. She was dying, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

I held Y/N tightly as the doctor gave us a small “I’m sorry” and walked away.

~~~~~*~~~~~

They moved Mollie into one of the rooms for those who can’t be helped. The rooms where all you can do is sit and die and all your family can do is sit in watch.

Y/N wouldn’t ever leave her side.She held Mollie’s hand tightly, stroking her hair and telling her everything would be ok and that she loves her. And every day Mollie would smile back at both of us and respond our tears with a simple “I love you more”

~~~~~*~~~~~

Mollie died a few days later. And the world didn’t even have the mercy to let her die in her sleep, she was awake the whole time watching her own life slip away. And Y/N and I stood there and watched, unable to stop the inevitable.

After that we went home and spent the next few months trying to get use to life without our daughter but we soon realized, that was impossible.

Y/N and I sat quietly at the dinner table listening to the silence that our daughters laugh should have filled.

“It’s not fair” she said suddenly.

“What?”

“It’s not fair, why did she have to die? She didn’t deserve to die she barely got to experience life. She never got her first kiss, she never fell in love. She never got the chance to sneak out of the house or for us to find out and ground her. We never got into stupid fights over stupid subjects or get to proudly watch her accomplish her dreams and say ‘that’s our daughter’. Why did she have to die when she had so much more to live for.” I didn’t answer at first, because I was just as confused and angry as Y/N was.

“I don’t know maybe…..maybe she was need up in heaven and it was time for us to let her go.”

“But why?”

This time I didn’t answer because I didn’t know why our daughter was taken away from us. And to this day it’s the question that haunts me from the moment I wake up to the moment I go back to sleep.

“Why?”

Xx Oli


	4. He Describes You to Your Daughter

I sat on the opposite side of the table, across my five year old daughter. She sat slowly eating the mac and cheese I had cooked her for dinner, and although she didn’t say it, I knew she hated it when I cooked for her. She wanted her mother to cook or her but, her mother wasn’t here anymore. Y/N had died three years ago and I was left to raise Molly on my own and Mollie was left with no memory of her mother.

Mollie never said anything about it but, I knew she was more upset about it than she told me. I could see the disappointment in her eyes when I picked her up from preschool when every other kid had their mothers picking them up or when I sat and watched her at ballet practice, surrounded by the moms of the others kids. I could see the sadness of eating mac and cheese made from of box instead of something your mother had spent an hour preparing.

“Daddy.” Mollie said, placing her spoon back on the plate.

“Yea, baby?”

“What was mommy like?” Mollie played with her food refusing to look me in the eyes. I was startled by the question, she had never asked me something like this before.

“Your…..your mother?” I repeated. Mollie simply nodded and continued to play with her food. “Y/N……she was……amazing. She was strong, people would say mean things to her sometimes but……she never let it hurt her. And she was beautiful. She was absolutely stunning. I would sometime look at her and think ‘now how did a guy like me end up with someone like you” Mollie was staring at me wide-eyed now, drinking in ever word I said. “She loved you so much.” I continued “She was so happy when we found out we were gonna have a baby and the entire time she just glowed with happiness. And when you were born, she wouldn’t let anyone besides me hold you. And when we took you home, she would always make sure you were happy, you never cried once when she was round.” I didn’t realize I was crying until I felt a tear land on my hand. I bring my attention back on Mollie.

“Do you miss her?” Mollie asked.

“Yea” I mutter as tears begin to fall rapidly “I miss her a lot.” Mollie sniffles and I notice she’s aslo crying. “Why are crying, Mollie?” I ask softly.

“Because I can’t miss her. I don’t remember her.”

I get up from my seat and quickly pull my daughter into a tight hug. “Oh Mollie.” I rub her back as she clutches onto my shirt, soaking it with tears. “It’s ok to miss someone you’ve never met.” Mollie holds me tighter, whimper softly. “Do you want me to tell you more about mommy?”

“Yes.” She mumbles through tears. I take a seat on the sofa and place her on my lap.

I search my memories trying to find a good place to start the story “We’ll start at when I first met mommy.”

Xx Oli


End file.
